Telepresence involves the use of virtual reality technology, where users across geographically dispersed locations remotely interact with each other such that the users experience the sensation of being present in the same environment. Telepresence may be used in various applications such as video conferencing, where participants communicate with each other in real-time across geographically dispersed locations.